Chocolates for L
by Vhii1217
Summary: Will L, who always locks himself from the world, receive chocolates this Valentine?


This is made regarding Valentine's Day (even though it has passed three days). A pretty short and light one-shot. Enjoy, happy Valentine!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. It's the property of Tsugumi Ohba-sensei and Takeshi Obata-sensei.

_Chocolates for L_

"Ryuz—Ryuga!"

Light was startled to see L crouching on a bench at To-Oh park. He had once seen him there right before Misa was captured for being suspected as second Kira. Now that Misa and Light himself had been released from confinement, he never expected to see the detective at To-Oh again.

_It's a rare_, Light thought, _and why always when I'm with Takada? Does he suspect Takada to be fourth Kira or something?_

"Light-kun," L nodded at him.

"Takada-san, I apologized, but could you please leave me alone a moment? I want to talk with him."

"Hah? Oh, okay," Takada was startled for some good seconds. "He is Hideki Ryuga, right? Is he your friend, Light-kun?"

Light caught a sign that Takada was unpleased by L's presence. Or rather, by the fact that Light cut their conversation to talk with another guy. No wonder; today is Valentine's Day.

"Yes. Takada-san, by the way…" Light's mind was whirling in a struggle to find a way to flatter her. He checked his watch. 12 P.M. "How about go on a little lunch date this noon?"

Takada's face was lightened up. "Sure, where and what time?"

"1 P.M at wherever you like, Takada-san," Light wore his softest face and voice. Takada smiled brightly.

"At Mermaid Café, if so!" she suggested enthusiastically. Light nodded.

"See you, then," Light was about to part when Takada seized his hand. She blushed as handing Light something, "I wanted to give you this since we met this day, but I have no courage."

Light raised an eyebrow as he eyed a beautifully wrapped white chocolate. "Thank you, Takada-san. I'll make sure we have a nice day today."

Takada nodded and left Light with happy steps. Light sighed and walked towards L. He set down his bag on the bench beside L, "Sorry for making you wait so long, Ryuga. And sorry for the little drama."

"Is that okay to push her aside, Light-kun? Light-kun has done it twice."

"No problem, I have promised her a lunch date. She won't mind."

"How about Misa-san? Misa-san is Light-kun's girlfriend, right?" L inquired.

Light laughed a little. "I promised her a dinner date."

"Light-kun's schedule is full, it seems. He is very popular, surely he receives many chocolates this day," L tilted his head in a child-like way. "I see his bag was heavy."

"Sort of," Light opened his bag and revealed a bunch of chocolates. He put the chocolate from Takada into it while saying, "Always like this every February 14."

L's eyes widened as he saw the chocolates. "Light-kun is very lucky."

"Don't you receive any, Ryuga?" Light asked. "Yeah, how can you do if you lock yourself from the world…" Light answered his own question, more to himself then to L.

"I can buy chocolates by myself. I don't have to wait for the girls to give me."

"The feel is different," Light theorized. "Not that I like Valentine's Day, but receiving chocolates from other people means we are loved."

"I know I'm not loved," L said, looking down at some point at the ground.

"That's not what I mean, Ryuga. I'm sorry," Light took a seat beside L, feeling a bit guilty about speaking out his theory.

"No, Light-kun is right. I do not blame Light-kun," L turned to face Light. "I'm happy to see that my friend is loved by many people. Feels almost like I myself being loved."

"Ryuga…" Light exhaled. "You're a good friend. You can have my chocolates if you want. I cannot eat them alone, after all."

"Light-kun is very kind to me, but I think it's more of appreciation to the girls if Light-kun eats the chocolates they gave," L smiled a little. "Light-kun receives those chocolates because who they love is Light-kun."

Light smiled back sincerely. On this so-called Love Day there was no Kira against L. There was only Light with his friend Hideki Ryuga/Ryuzaki. "It's warm to hear that, Ryuga. Thanks."

L widened his smile. "You have to go with Takada-san at one o'clock, right? You'll be late."

"Oh, yes," Light checked his watch. "I'll go, then. Want to come along?"

"Only until the gate, thank you."

They stood up and walked side by side across the park. To reach the gate they had to walk through the main building, where many college students are. Many astonished whispers and giggles were heard.

"Hey, is that Hideki Ryuga?"

"Have been a long time since I last saw him!"

"He is with Yagami Light. Two wonderful guys, oh my God!"

"He is here when MisaMisa came, right?"

"He showed up again on Valentine. How sweet!"

"What sweet? Yagami is the best!"

"I just wondered whether or not can I meet him again."

The last time L was there, Misa was there too as well so they focused on the teen diva. Now that many girls concerned at cute boys, his appearance drew quite a big attention.

"Are they talking about me?" L tilted his head, blinking a few times.

"Yes. See, they still remember you. You are loved too, Ryuga!" Light kindly cheered him up.

"They just remember me. That doesn't always mean they love me…" L stopped when a short-haired and glassed girl approached him.

"H-Hideki R-R-Ryuga-kun," the girl regarded nervously. "I'm Kyoko. Nice to meet you again. Possibly you do not know me but… but this is for you!" She shouted the last part while bowing down, holding out a big square thing to L's chest. L received it confusedly.

"Thank you, Kyoko-san. It's very kind of you," L replied. Kyoko blushed loudly as she stepped backwards.

"Hideki-kun, I am Natsu. I admire you and Yagami-kun since I watched your tennis game. This is for you!" Another girl, quite attractive, handed a box of chocolate to him. "I'm sorry, Yagami-kun, for giving another guy a chocolate too!"

"No problem," Light replied coolly, smiling to the startled L.

"Thank you, Natsu-san," L replied blankly. Natsu giggled and kissed goodbye him.

Soon other girls handed chocolates too to L.

"I am Yuko. You should know, this morning I just wondered if I can see you and give this… God heard my wish!"

"It's luck that I bring two chocolates. Here, one for Yagami-kun and one for Hideki-kun. My name is Kaeshi, by the way!"

"What a cute guy! Masae hopes Hideki-kun like Ferrero Rocher. Happy Valentine!"

"Yagami-kun, you should had told me if Hideki-kun would come! You know I'm his fan!" A curly girl pouted at Light.

"I'm sorry Masato-san, but I myself did not know he would come until I saw him here!" Light answered loudly behind noises of girls who were flooding curious L with a stream of chocolates. Light never expected so many of his friends still remembered Hideki Ryuga and even brought him chocolates in a hope he would come to To-Oh this day. _If only he comes here more often. I'm sure he will get as many chocolates as I do_, Light thought.

"Oh, whatever," the curly turned to face L. "Happy Valentine, Hideki-kun!"

"Ye-yes, it's very kind of you Masato-san, thanks." It's the first time Light saw L very confused and amazed. "Thank you so much Yuko-san, Kaeshi-san, Masae-san, Kitomi-san, Aya-san, Hana-san, Chiusa-san, Reka-san, Saoru-san, Makoto-san, Mikako-san…" And it was a wonder how L could memorize the names of all girls who gave him chocolates. "But I think I have to leave now."

"Come here more often, Hideki-kun," a brown-haired girl named Kaeshi winked flirtingly.

"You and Yagami-kun will make a wonderful genius and cute pair," a red-shirted girl named Saoru opinioned as many others nodded.

"Thank you," L smiled a little. "Light-kun, let's go."

As they walked further from the crowd, Light teased L, "See, you have so many fans!"

"I never expected," L's eyes were wide in amazement. "I thought there was just 11 of possibility that they remember me and 1.2 that they will give me chocolates."

"Your prediction is false very far for the first time, it seems," Light chuckled.

"Not for the first time, but this time the degrees of incorrectness surprises me."

"Surprises you in a good way, thankfully," Light said kindly as they arrived at the gate. L opened the door of his waiting limo.

"Thank you for today, Light-kun."

"Your welcome. You must eat those chocolates, Ryuga, and taste the difference!"

"I will, thanks for your advice. I hope your dates with Takada-san and Misa-san go well."

"Thank you," Light smiled but then his smile faded. Slowly he looked at his watch. 1.05 P.M.

"Gosh!" He squealed and immediately ran away. "Bye, Ryuga!"

"See you later," L replied, not sure if Light heard it. L looked at a small mound of chocolates that rested on his lap. He unwrapped one and took a bite.

"The taste is same," he commented quietly. "But the feel is different…"

A.N: Sweet Valentine, cute L and kind Light are some of the things that work to cheer me up. If only I were there to give L chocolate too! By the way, Light is quite a playboy here, hoho.

I hope you still remember Kyoko. She appeared twice in volume 3 if I'm not mistaking, showing admiration towards Hideki Ryuga (L). I hope I'm not too redundant in writing the idolization of Ryuga (L) here (due to my fangirlism). I think a top-rated brilliant and cute panda-ish freshman like him deserves a place in everyone's heart (it's only my opinion. Don't agree don't blame!).

Reviews are appreciated. Thank you a lot! ;)


End file.
